More than friends
by AerinBrown
Summary: Two years ago, they parted as friends. Now, as they meet again, are they going to stay that way? Or will they become something more than friends? This was going to be an S/B pairing, but now I'm confused, so it will be a surprise for all!! please R&R!!
1. The Reunion

A/N: Alright you guys, none of this may make sense, but it's my happy fantasy, so you'll just have to put up with the inconsistencies. Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sandry, Daja, Briar, Tris, Vedris, Pasco, *takes deep breath* Lark, Rosethorn, or any other character in the story that I might have missed.  
  
Oh, and Please! No flames about the whole Sandry/Briar thing. I warned you about it in the summary, so if you decided to read this story, then it's your own fault!  
  
* * * *  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
"Yes, Susan?" Sandry said without looking up from the household accounts.  
  
"There's a young man outside for you. He says that it's urgent."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"That's just it!" Susan said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "He won't tell me!"  
  
Sandry frowned. "Tell him that if he won't give his name, then I won't see him."  
  
Susan nodded and left the room. Sandry could hear muted voices out in the hallway and cocked her head, straining to hear the conversation between the maid and the strange young man. She could here Susan's voice rise in anger, but she still couldn't make out the words. Sandry smiled; her little maid may have been only twelve, but she was excellent at getting rid of unwanted visitors.  
  
With a bang, the door suddenly flew open and Sandry jumped in surprise as a lanky figure backed into the room, an angry Susan hanging onto his arms.  
  
"I told you, sir, that you can't see her until you tell me your name!" she was saying stubbornly.  
  
The man laughed, and Sandry's heart stopped. It had been two years since she'd heard that laugh.  
  
"Briar?" she whispered.  
  
He turned and grinned at her shocked face. "Hey," he said, raising his arms and practically lifting a loudly protesting Susan right off of the ground. "Can you get this little vixen off of me? She's harder to get past than a passel of bulldogs."  
  
"What? Oh, oh, Susan let him alone." Susan let go and backed off, straightening her skirt as she looked suspiciously at Briar. Briar winked at her, and she sniffed.  
  
"Do you need anything, Lady Sandry?" Susan asked.  
  
"No thank you, Susan. Could you leave us alone for awhile? I would like to speak with him." Susan nodded and gave Briar one last evil look before leaving the room.  
  
Sandry grinned as the door shut. "Briar, you little sneak!" she cried, punching him in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"  
  
Briar laughed. "What? And miss that look on your face? Not in a million years."  
  
"Well, let me look at you," Sandry said, stepping back to look him over.  
  
Briar had grown a lot in the past two years, for he was about 6'1 now. He was well muscled, tanned, and nicely dressed, though his hair was tousled and fell over his forehead. His eyes still had the same mischievous sparkle and his smile was still as roguish as ever. She hadn't expected the strange effect that smile seemed to have on her knees.  
  
"Well?" Briar said, making a small bow. "Do I pass inspection?"  
  
Sandry laughed. "With flying colors."  
  
* * * *  
  
Briar, at the moment, was hoping desperately the Sandry couldn't hear the furious beating of his heart. When he had decided to surprise Sandry with a visit, he certainly hadn't expected to feel this off balance. But Sandry had unquestionably changed; she had gone from a pretty fifteen year old girl to a stunning seventeen year old woman. When Sandry smilingly looked him over, Briar surreptitiously did the same to her.  
  
She hadn't grown any since the last time he saw her, which meant that her head barely reached his shoulders. The pretty blue dress that she was wearing fit her snugly and showed off her tiny waist and full figure. Golden brown locks tumbled past her shoulders all the way to her hips. Her face had matured, but she still had the same sparkling blue eyes and spine- tingling smile.  
  
"You look great," he told her.  
  
Sandry blushed. "Thanks." Looking around, Sandry gestured to the small table. "Would you like to sit down?"  
  
Briar nodded and they walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair for her to sit in and pushed it in once she sat, which, much to his pleasure, seemed to delight her.  
  
"Well," Sandry asked, once he had settled into his seat. "What are you doing here? I thought that you and Rosethorn still had all that work to do in the east."  
  
"We finished early," Briar said with a shrug. He watched her glowing face, surprised at how much he had missed seeing it. "You seem to be keeping busy," he said, indicating the piles of papers, books, and folders that covered the large oak desk.  
  
Sandry nodded. "A lot of it is for a banquet that we're having this weekend. You wouldn't believe the amount of planning that goes into one of those things."  
  
"A banquet, eh? And I bet that you're the hostess."  
  
"Yes," Sandry said, and then grinned. "Hey, you will be here this weekend, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Anything for a beautiful lady," Briar quipped.  
  
Sandry smiled. "I need an escort, and I thought that maybe you would like the job."  
  
Briar's heart practically leapt out of his chest. He struggled to keep the excitement off of his face. "I'd love to," he said, but then his spirits dropped. "But don't you need some dashing young lord with a fancy title?"  
  
"Briar!" Sandry said with indignation. "If I did, why would I ask you?" Briar shrugged - girls did weird things sometimes - but before he could say anything, Sandry continued. "Besides, I think that a dashing young mage will be enough to still the wagging tongues, don't you think?"  
  
Or set them off at a faster pace, Briar thought to himself, but he only grinned. A dashing young mage, she said. That was nice. He stared at the wall, trying to imagine what the banquet would be like.  
  
"You'll need new clothes."  
  
Briar started. "What?"  
  
"Well, you certainly can't wear that," Sandry said. Briar looked down at his loose, cream colored top and green pants.  
  
"They're not stuffing me in any of those stiff, stuffed jackets," Briar said stubbornly.  
  
Sandry grinned. "Of course not. I'm going to help, so I'll make sure that your outfit is perfect, alright?"  
  
Briar looked at her doubtfully. "Sure."  
  
"Can you dance?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"I'll have to see what you know then. And I'll have to show you the right etiquette for my escort."  
  
Briar groaned. Maybe the banquet wouldn't be as fun as he thought it would. 


	2. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the COM characters; they were, of course, written by the wonderfully talented, all powerful Tamora Pierce. However, Meagan the maid and the funny man in a robe belong to me. And the handsome Lord Dallin is ALL MINE!!!! He wasn't my first choice, but Briar seems to be taken..  
  
Thanks for reviewing guys! I love it.  
  
Lady Katharine Heartspark: Yeah, I know that 6'9 is tall, but I seem to have this obsession with tall men. *A/N: I have changed the heights! More comments later.*  
  
Bored Little Muse (hehe, I like that): I'm glad that you like my story.  
  
Babooshka: Yeah! Another S/B fan.  
  
FlagDiva!!: Yeah! You got MSN!! I'll try to get on and talk with you sometime. Thanks for reading!! Makes me happy!!  
  
A/N: This part has a lot of descriptions, because I felt like describing everything. It's a phase I seem to be going through. So hopefully it all makes sense.  
  
* * * *  
  
Scrutinizing herself in the full length mirror, Sandry finally nodded with satisfaction. She swooshed her full skirts, listening with pleasure to their soft whisper. It was a beautiful dress. A light sky blue, it complimented her blue eyes and brought out the soft flush of her cheeks. The neckline was square and the bodice was tight and stiff with heavy embroidering. The sleeves were a sheer material that fell to her elbows before flaring out and dropping almost to her knees. But the skirt was her favorite part. She wore a full, flaring petticoat underneath an underskirt of blue silk. On top of this, layers upon layers of the same gauzy material as her sleeves were sewn, giving her the look and feeling as though she were floating.  
  
Her long hair was piled on top of her head in a carefree style that had taken forever to create. Sandry wasn't too sure about how well it looked on her, but Meagan, who had helped her with her hair, had declared it quite flattering. So Sandry put up with the feeling of top-heaviness and the curls that hung loosely about her face, because Meagan usually knew what looked best.  
  
So, now that she was ready, Sandry strode out the door to supervise the final touches on the banquet hall.  
  
* * * *  
  
Briar frowned at his reflection in the mirror. The well worn clothing that he usually wore was replaced by dark blue britches, a white silk shirt that he stubbornly kept open at the neck, and a long vest that fell to just past his hips. At least it doesn't have any embroidery, he thought ruefully. When Sandry was in charge of your wardrobe, you learned to expect well decorated shirts.  
  
However, she seemed to have taken his plea for plain clothing to heart, so while his outfit reeked of nobility, it was at least tolerable. His hair, however, was driving him crazy. A little old man in a robe had come to help him get ready, and had slicked Briar's hair back with a stiff gel that froze his usually tousled locks in place. His fingers itched to run through it, but he restrained himself. It's only for a couple of hours, he reminded himself. He could put up with it for Sandry.  
  
Glancing at the clock, he sighed. Fifteen minutes to go. Grabbing a book from his end table, he plopped down in a nearby chair and began to read.  
  
* * * *  
  
"How many people are coming?" Briar whispered to Sandry as they waited at the door to greet the incoming guests. Sandry smiled and nodded at a middle aged Lord and Lady who had paused to exchange pleasantries.  
  
"One-hundred and fifty," she said when they left, a hand rising to hovering a couple of inches over her curls. Briar chuckled. He could tell that Sandry's hairstyle was causing her great anxiety, but in his opinion, she looked beautiful.  
  
"You look wonderful," he told her, pushing her hand down.  
  
Sandry looked up, startled. "Why, thank you," she said, a warm smile spreading across her face. "You don't look too bad yourself." Briar grinned, keeping to himself the fact that he felt like a birthday candle compared to Sandry's bonfire. Not that he minded; he was proud of the spectacular presence that Sandry had.  
  
It took another fifteen more minutes for the remaining guests to arrive, and another ten to get them all seated. Briar found himself at the end of the middle table, with the Duke at the head of the table on the right and Sandry seated right across from him. On his left was a sleepy, gray-haired man who didn't look like someone who would provide any stimulating conversation. Curious, he glanced across the table to see who was seated beside Sandry. And frowned.  
  
It was a very handsome young man, maybe a year or two older than Briar, with a head of dark hair, a pair of large brown eyes, and an air about him that put Briar on edge. The man leaned over to Sandry and said something that caused her to laugh.  
  
"Be careful. You're beginning to look jealous."  
  
Briar's head jerked to the right to see Duke Vedris smiling kindly at him. "I'm not jealous," he said shortly, but Duke Vedris only shook his head and leaned back in his chair.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sandry glanced at Briar, listening to the young Lord Dallin with only half an ear. (A/N: is that the right expression? Half an ear?) Throughout dinner, Briar had been eating with a very sulky look on his face. And if the evil looks that Dallin was receiving were any indication, then Sandry thought that she knew the reason for Briar's mood. She smiled and waited for Dallin to finish talking.  
  
"Would you excuse me?" Sandry said. "I'm afraid that my duties as hostess are about to intrude in on our conversation."  
  
Dallin smiled. "Of course," his said, his voice deep and powerful. Sandry nodded and picked up her glass.  
  
"Excuse me!" she called, her crystalline voice ringing through the room. She tapped on her glass with her spoon, making a loud chiming noise. "Excuse me!" The conversation at the three tables quickly died down as one-hundred and fifty people turned to look at her expectantly.  
  
"I trust that all of you have enjoyed your meal?" There were nods of confirmation all around. Sandry smiled. "Then I would now like for us to move on to the dance hall. If you would please follow me." Across from her, Briar stood up and moved around the head of the table to take his place by her side. She accepted his offered arm, and together they moved toward the dance hall. Around them, the guests began to rise from their chairs to follow.  
A/N: Weird ending, I know, but I need time to think about the next part!! Sorry! I always have trouble with dances. 


	3. The competition

Jiana Weasley: Yeah, I've always liked the Sandry/Briar thing.  
  
Storm Mage: Yup, I was the one asking the hundreds of questions. So did we decide on Sandry Moss?  
  
CartersGotBack: I'm glad that you like the interaction; conversation can be hard sometimes.  
  
Da-xia Nariko: Do you really think that I should kill Dallin? I'm not sure if I will, 'cause he's really cute.. (  
  
Crazy Canibalistic Bored Muse: You changed your name!! I love it.  
  
Mistress Sock: Yet another wonderful pen name!!  
  
FlagDiva05: Hello!! You reviewed again! I'm still reading your story; did you see my many crazy "reviews"? I don't know what kind of tips I could give you though!!  
  
Jam Lovers 4 Life: Thank you.  
  
White-wolf: Yes, isn't Briar wonderful? Since you like the Briar/Sandry thing so much, maybe you won't care too much for this chapter!!  
  
A/N: Okay many of you might not have noticed this, but I did, and it was bugging me, so I'm going to fix it right here. You know where I was describing Sandry's dress sleeves, and I said, "The sleeves were a sheer material that fell to her shoulders before flaring out and dropping almost to her knees." Well, what I meant to say was "The sleeves were a sheer material that fell to her elbows before flaring out and dropping almost to her knees." (in case the italics don't work, I changed shoulders to elbows, 'cause it makes more sense.)  
  
* * * *  
  
The music was perfect, the lighting was perfect, and Sandry was perfect; in fact, everything was perfect except for Briar. During the first dance, he managed to step on Sandry's feet three times, bump into two other couples, completely forget the steps at least once, and trip over his own feet twice. It would have been quite embarrassing if Sandry hadn't been so wonderful. She just smiled at him the whole time with that beautiful smile of hers, laughed infectiously at his mistakes (which she termed "cute"), and otherwise made him feel like jello (A/N: I wonder if they eat jello? *shrug* ).  
  
It was a wonderful dance.  
  
But then it ended, of course, and Briar clapped politely for the musicians along with everyone else before leading Sandry off of the dance floor.  
  
"That was fun," Sandry said, as the music started to play again. Briar opened his mouth to respond, but before he got the chance to say that doing anything with her was fun, a tall, overly dressed young man stepped up to Sandry.  
  
"Why, hello Lord Dallin!" Sandry said, smiling up at him. Briar scowled.  
  
Dallin took her hand and bowed over it. "Lady Sandrilene, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Sandry glanced at Briar, who immediately pasted what he hoped looked like an encouraging smile on his face.  
  
"Lord Dallin," she said, curtseying gracefully. "I would like that very much."  
  
Dallin smiled mischievously, and in one quick movement, took up Sandry's hands and swept her out onto the dance floor. Briar watched with a sinking heart as Sandry laughed in surprise and disappeared into the crowd of dancers.  
  
"I've heard that if you aren't careful, your face can get stuck that way."  
  
Briar looked up in surprise. Was Sandry's uncle always watching him? "It's just a dance," he said. Sandry and Dallin swirled by and Briar looked closely at Sandry's face, hoping that she looked unhappy.  
  
No such luck.  
  
* * * *  
  
"This is quite a party," Lord Dallin said, smiling down at her. "You've done a wonderful job."  
  
"Thank you," she said. Dallin nodded, and Sandry craned her neck a bit more to get a better look at his face. He was taller than Briar, she realized with a start. He was a better dancer as well.  
  
"Lady Sandrilene." Dallin said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, please, call me Sandry," she begged.  
  
Dallin grinned, "Alright, Lady Sandry, I hope you don't think that this is too presumptuous or forward of me, but I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go riding with me tomorrow." Sandry lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Dallin correctly interpreted her look. "It won't be just us," he said hastily. "My two older sisters will be coming, and their husbands and children as well. We'll have a picnic."  
  
It sounded nice, but Sandry hesitated. Just then, they passed by Briar, and Sandry looked over at him. He was talking with her Uncle, but their eyes locked and Sandry suddenly felt guilty.  
  
"I have a guest this week," she said. "I'm afraid that it would be rude of me to leave him behind."  
  
Darin smiled. "Bring him along. Just come; we'll have a lot of fun," he persuaded in his deep, velvety voice. His large brown eyes stared down into hers, filled with such hope that Sandry couldn't refuse him.  
  
"Alright," she said at last as the music ended. "What time?"  
  
Dallin grinned and led her back to her uncle and Briar. "Ten o'clock."  
  
"We'll be there," Sandry promised, as Briar looked at them suspiciously.  
  
Dallin bowed over her hand. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Sandry smiled as he walked away. Strangely, she was looking forward to it as well.  
  
* * * *  
  
Briar looked at Sandry, worried. He knew that he had no right to feel jealous, but he did anyway, and it was making him uncomfortable. That bright, glowing look on Sandry's beautiful face made Briar want to place a heavy fist right in the middle of Dallin's handsome face.  
  
"Come on," he said, offering her his arm. "Lets dance. I promise that I won't step on your toes this time."  
  
Sandry laughed and took his arm. Briar led her back onto the dance floor and they swirled slowly about for a while in comfortable silence.  
  
"What was that all about?" Briar asked suddenly, dying to know what was happening at ten o'clock.  
  
"What was what all about?" Sandry asked, crinkling her nose in confusion.  
  
"Dallin said Ten o'clock, and you said 'we'll be there," so what's happening at ten o'clock and who's going where?"  
  
"We're going on a picnic together tomorrow," Sandry said.  
  
Briar swallowed and tripped over one of those invisible stools that seemed to dot the dance floor. "A picnic?" he echoed.  
  
"Yes, and you're invited too, so don't get that look on your face."  
  
Wonderful, Briar thought, and crashed into an elderly, gray-haired couple. 


	4. The Picnic

Disclaimer: Sandry, Briar, and Uncle Vedris don't belong to me, they, of course, belong to the wonderfully wonderful Tamora Pierce *bows down to her brilliance* However, Lord Dallin is ALL MINE!!!! Hehe, he's so cute!! Oh, and all of Dallin's family as well. Mine, I mean.  
  
Crazy Canibalistic Bored Muse: Thank you for reviewing! You're so wonderful!! Hehe, and I'm blonde too; blonde jokes rule!!  
  
White Wolf: I'm definitely writing more. Thanks!!  
  
FlagDiva05: *waves* Hi!!! Do you like my reviews? So far, I've written 33 for you!! Does your wrist hurt? Or is it just me.  
  
Storm Mage: Um, are you sure that you put that review under the right person? If not, I'm not really sure where you got the idea that I said that you were annoying; I would never say that!! I appreciate the fact that you took the time to read my story. I'm really sorry if I made it sound like I was being mean or rude.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You have a funny name."  
  
Briar turned from frowning at Sandry and Dallin to look over at the five-year-old boy on the brown pony. "Well, Cadel," he said shortly, "I happen to like my name."  
  
Cadel crinkled up his nose and turned to his older brother, who was riding beside him. "Alden, do you like his name?"  
  
Eight-year-old Alden gazed solemnly at Briar. "Yes," he said finally with a firm nod of the head. "I do."  
  
Briar felt a slight tug on his left side and he turned to find little Cherlin gazing up at him adoringly. "I like your name, Briar," she said, sticking her tongue out at her cousin. Briar sighed and glanced back over at Sandry.  
  
They had been riding now for only about half-an-hour, but to Briar, it seemed more like forever. From the moment they had left home, Dallin had completely monopolized Sandry's attention, leaving Briar to ride with the children. Well, to watch the children actually, because about fifteen minutes out, Dallin's sisters and their husbands had decided that they wanted to ride off by themselves for a while.  
  
"Dallin, watch the children for a moment," Briar mimicked mockingly in a high falsetto. "We'll be right back." Briar snorted. Yeah, right. "Sure thing, sis," he said, his voice deepening in an impression of Dallin. "I'll watch them."  
  
The moment that his sisters had disappeared over the hill, Dallin pulled ahead of the group, taking a rather all-too-eager-to-comply Sandry along with him.  
  
"Who are you talking to Briar?" asked Alden, gazing at him with wide eyes.  
  
Briar sighed heavily. "No one," he said bitterly.  
  
Cherlin stretched her arm out to pat his hand. "Are you.very sad, Briar?" Briar grinned, unable to help himself.  
  
"How can I be?" he said with a laugh, "When I'm in such good company as you."  
  
To bad it was such a dreary day, he thought, or this picnic might be fun.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, Sandry had to admit. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the grass was green, the sky was blue, the ground was hard..well, okay, maybe that's going a bit too far, but in the mood that Sandry was in, everything seemed wonderful. She heard Briar laugh, and smiled; even Briar was having a good time.  
  
She had been worried at first about bringing Briar along, because at times he could be very protective of her. Almost like a big brother, she thought to herself with a sigh. Dallin looked at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You sighed, so I was just wondering if everything was alright."  
  
Sandry grinned. "Everything is wonderful," she said. She glanced over at Briar, who was laughing and talking happily with the children. "Your nieces and nephews are so cute."  
  
Dallin nodded. "Bunch a little rascals, but yeah, they're cute." He paused, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you like kids?"  
  
For some odd reason, Sandry's heart skipped a beat. "Yes," she said. "I do." Especially if they turn out looking like you, she thought, and immediately blushed. What in the world was she thinking?!  
  
* * * *  
  
Lunch was torture. Pure, unending, everlasting, endless torture. Well, for Briar at least. Sandry and Dallin seemed to be having a great time, as did the children and their parents, who had joined with them about twenty minutes ago.  
  
Briar scowled at his sandwich, the only companion he seemed to have at the moment. Sandry and Dallin were talking quietly on a distant blanket, Dallin's sisters and brothers-in-laws were chatting happily amongst themselves, Alden and Cadel were building fortresses out of pebbles, and even little Cherlin had abandoned him in search of butterflies.  
  
Briar fell back onto the blanket, closing his eyes and blocking out the sound of everyone around him. Especially of Sandry and Dallin. Briar sighed. This week was supposed to be perfect; a chance to catch up with an old friend. But from the moment he saw Sandry, his heart had begun to do odd things. Like thump a lot. And his knees couldn't seem to keep straight when she smiled. The fact that Briar felt like shoving Dallin in a trunk and sending him to the opposite end of the earth also said a lot about the way he was feeling.  
  
Briar sat up and hugged his knees. What was he feeling? Opening his eyes, he squinted over at Sandry. He was feeling jealous, of course, he would admit to that. But jealous of what? It was more than the fact that Sandry wasn't spending as much time with him as she would have. In fact, it was more like he was jealous of the way that Sandry looked at Dallin. The way her eyes sparkled and her face glowed with happiness. Briar flopped on his stomach.  
  
Face it, he thought ruefully, you like her. 


	5. Peeking through the doorway

Disclaimer: You know, it's really weird that I have to write one of these for each chapter. At least, I think I do. If I don't, than I am wasting valuable writing time here, so somebody warn me! Anyway, like I've said before, I don't own Sandry or Briar or good old Uncle Vedris, but Dallin and his family are all mine. Mine I tell you!!  
  
Sujakata: There's going to be some confrontation between Briar and Dallin. I think. Or maybe not. I haven't really decided yet. Thanks for reading!!  
  
White Wolf: You reviewed again! You are wonderful! And yes, poor Briar. But don't worry, I have things in store for him!  
  
Babooshka: Sorry that you don't like my Sandry! I don't think that she was being a bad hostess; she only danced with Dallin once, after all.  
  
FlagDiva05: I need you to write a chapter 41, so I can't write another review! Your story is so good; and fun. See ya later!  
  
Sandry Moss: As to whether it will be S/B or S/D, we'll just have to see, won't we? *laughs evilly*  
  
Storm Mage: You confuse me. But thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Qwi-Xux: Yeah, aren't love triangles great? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aurora: A new reader! *claps happily* Hope that you're liking it!  
  
*sigh* How sad; my author's notes are almost longer than my chapter. Evil writers block. Die! Die! *pulls out axe* Writers block: AHHH!!!! Crazy author! *runs around crazily in circles* Me: Come back here, you! *swings axe wildly*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sandry walked down the bright hallway, humming happily to herself and shifting through a pile of household accounts.  
  
Thump.  
  
Sandry stopped, realizing with surprise that the sound was coming from Briar's room. Curious, and a little concerned, Sandry stepped up to the door and knocked softly.  
  
"Briar?" she called, pressing her ear up against the door. There were sounds of anxious scrambling from within.  
  
"Don't come in!" came the frantic answer.  
  
Sandry frowned. "Briar," she called again, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Thump. "Just a minute!"  
  
The door swung open slightly and Briar's head poked out. "Yes?" he said breathlessly.  
  
Sandry grinned at him; he was acting like a guilty little boy. "What are you hiding in there?" she asked with amusement, standing on her toes in an attempt to see past Briar's shoulders. A quick flash of blue cloth and brown hair caught her attention; her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Briar flung his arm up to block her view. "Nothing," he said quickly.  
  
Sandry fell back on her heels and glanced at his feet; they were barefoot. "Sure," she said slowly. There was a girl in there.  
  
Briar grinned at her nervously. "Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, then," Sandry said slowly, watching him over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway. As soon as she turned the corner, the sound of a slamming door echoed through the hallways. Sandry shrugged and stared blankly at her papers. Why should she care if Briar had a girl in his room? She bit her lip, telling herself that she didn't care. Not one bit.  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Dallin's silky voice broke through her thoughts. Sandry shook her head and shoved all thoughts of Briar into the corner of her mind as the handsome lord fell in step with her.  
  
"Good morning," Sandry said with a laugh.  
  
Dallin grinned and pulled a huge bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," he said as Sandry buried her face into the fragrant blossoms.  
  
Sandry pulled her head out of the flowers. "Laying it on a bit thick this morning, aren't we?" she said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Dallin grinned. "Not at all," he said. "I call what I see."  
  
"Very well," she said, laughing; his cheerfulness was contagious. "And how are you this morning?"  
  
"Anxious."  
  
"Anxious!" Sandry exclaimed, "Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid that you'll say no."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To me."  
  
"Dallin!" Sandry cried in exasperation. "Start from the beginning!"  
  
"I thought that you might want to go for a walk. With me. Before breakfast."  
  
Sandry hesitated, glancing down at the household accounts. The memory of the blue dress diving behind Briar's desk flashed through her mind and she scowled.  
  
"Is that a no?" Dallin asked mournfully, his dark puppy-dog eyes staring down at her.  
  
"It's a yes," Sandry said firmly. "I'd be happy to go on a walk with you."  
  
Dallin's face brightened immediately and he offered her his arm.  
  
* * * * 


	6. AN ::cries:: Stupid Writer's Block

*sniffle* I'm sorry, you guys, that I haven't written in a long time. I'm being held prisoner by the EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK!! And now I'm waiting for the dashing Lord Dallin to leave Sandry to Briar so he can come and rescue me from this dark, murky room I'm stuck in. I just wanted to write SOMETHING to assure all of you wonderful people that I haven't forgotten you. Someday, soon, I'll escape.....Please don't forget me!!  
  
And now, for you all:  
  
Scarlet Mage: I'm glad you liked it. And yes, that really was a girl in Briar's room.  
  
Diva Bear: Thanks for reading!  
  
Minute Maid Apple Juice: *giggles* I like your name. I will try to check out your fics if I can fit it into my crazy life right now! Thanks for R&R!  
  
Swim Freak: Don't worry, I'll tell you who was in Briar's room.  
  
Mistress Sock: If it got better, then was it bad before? JK. Glad that you're still reading!  
  
KeladryLadyKnight: *gasps* I can't get rid of Dallin! At least, I don't think I can. You see, we signed a contract: I can't write him out until it's over..  
  
Qui-Xux: Briar and Sandry really are dense, aren't they? *shakes head sadly*  
  
White Wolf: Yeah! Someone besides me who thinks that Dallin is sweet! I really love that man. I don't even know which guy Sandry will choose...  
  
Flag Diva: Don't you hate it when you can't seem to write a good chapter? I know that it bugs me. I'm having so much trouble with the flag routines! I'll have to tape you doing it, k?  
  
Peach brandy: New reviewer!! *claps hands with excitement* Yeah! I'm glad that you like it. I've been working really, really hard.  
  
Becca: Yes, they are tall, aren't they? I seem to have this very odd thing for writing abnormally tall men (and I just measured my dad, who's 6 foot, and used a ruler to make him taller, and you're right, that's huge!) And as for the answer to your Dallin-being-taller-than-Briar question, it's easy: Dallin just kept growing while Briar stopped. Thanks so much for reading! 


	7. Consequences of Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters except Dallin. And his family. And mysterious girls in blue dresses. Oh, and the random servants like Susan and Meagan. Hmm..whatever happened to dear little Susan?........  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. My schedule is so crazy! Thanks for reading! *sniffle* I love you guys. I am now going to devote a whole page to my loverly reviewers; you guy's have helped so much!  
  
Oke: Thank you!  
  
Lina: Dallin was just being charming!!  
  
Sandry Moss: Sandry and Briar? Getting together? Well, we'll just have to see, now won't we?!!  
  
Kitten: Yeah, isn't writer's block the worst *gives evil eye to nothing because you can't really glare at writer's block* Thanks to everyone's reviews, I am slowly breaking free!!  
  
Bblond07: Thanks for all your ideas!! I really appreciate. I decided not to go with the whole Dallin being evil thing, because I have plans for my dear Dallin, plans that do not involve evilness. But you have definitely helped me overcome my writer's block!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sandry smiled happily as she walked down the hallways to her bedroom. Being with Dallin always seemed to have a very good effect on her, but this morning he was even more charming than usual. Sandry felt herself growing more and more fond of the tall, dashing young lord. In fact, the strange fluttering she felt in her stomach every time Dallin smiled at her was almost enough to make her admit that she was, while maybe not in love, definitely in like. They were comfortable together, Sandry realized, and it was nice to have someone bring you flowers and comment on the color of your eyes. No one else had ever done anything like that, not even Briar, who used to be the only boy brave enough to approach her.  
  
Briar.  
  
Sandry stopped, her eyes drawn almost involuntarily to the door on the right.  
  
Briar's room.  
  
Sandry turned her gaze deliberately from the door and took a step forward, away from the door. She stopped then, hesitating, a buried thought resurfacing. Who was that girl in Briar's room?  
  
She shook her head, trying to shake away the cold feeling that began to fill her stomach. Why should she care what Briar did? It's not like she had any claim on him anyway. It's not like she wanted any claim on him.  
  
Her heart thumped. Or did she?  
  
She turned, and in three short steps she was in front of his room. Sandry was surprised to hear a quick burst of laughter filtering through into the hallway. She didn't think that any sound could make it through those thick, solid doors. Looking closely, Sandry suddenly realized that the door was not tightly shut. With a quick look around to make sure that she was alone, Sandry squashed the guilty feeling in her stomach and leaned forward to carefully listen through the crack.  
  
The muffled sound of happy voices and laughter only frustrated her, though, because she couldn't make out what was being said. Carelessly, she leaned forward further. Still, she couldn't understand anything. However, Sandry was sure of one thing: there was a girl in there. Her cheeks flushed, she pressed her ear against the door.  
  
And fell flat on her face as the door swung open and deposited her inside Briar's room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Briar and Meagan stared in surprise as Sandry fell through the doorway. "Sandry?" Briar gasped, his hand still on the small of the pretty maid's waist. What in the world was she doing?  
  
Sandry looked up at them from her place on the floor, hurt and surprise flicking across her face. As Briar watched, those pretty blue eyes filled with tears, and without a single word, Sandry sprang up from her place on the floor and ran from the room.  
  
Briar gaped, his usually quick mind going blank. He looked down at Meagan.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen," he told her.  
  
Meagan stepped away from him and placed her hands on her hips. "So go after her already!" she said, waggling a finger under his nose.  
  
Briar nodded and without another word, ran after Sandry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: You guys, I am so sorry that this was so short, but I need to think the next part over, so I'm just posting what I have now, okay? I promise to update soon!! I promise, promise!! 


	8. Confusion

Disclaimer: You know what? I'm getting kinda tired of writing these things. You'd think after the first seven chapters, it would be enough! We all know that I am not the creator of Sandry or Briar. If I stopped, would I get in trouble? Yeah? Oh, well. These characters (except for the exceptionally handsome Dallin and the maid Meagan) all belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce.  
  
And now, notes for my WONDERFUL reviewers!!  
  
San: Dallin is mine!!  
  
Bblond07: Thank you!!  
  
Kitten: I am very happy that you reviewed!  
  
PixiePrincess-wants-SUGAR: Whew, you have a long name. Thank you. And to your who-is-Meagan question: remember the girl who helped Sandry get ready for the ball? Yeah, that's Meagan.  
  
Anastazia Silverwind: Don't worry, you didn't sound mean. I sound that way too, sometimes, when I review because I feel anxious!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!  
  
Thumpet: hehe, you're funny.  
  
White-wolf: I'm glad you like this story! You make me feel special.  
  
Babooshka: ummmm..yeah. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Lady Sandrilene: hehe, you're funny too. I like all you funny people. I think it's wonderful that Briar is out meeting new people and not pining over Sandry, don't you? *grins*  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she ran down the hallway, reducing her vision to mere misty blobs. It didn't matter though, for she knew this place like the back of her hand; she was headed for the gardens. Her feet carried her down various corridors, past several astonished servants and a rather concerned looking uncle, and straight into a handsome young lord.  
  
"Whoa, there," Dallin cried, catching her arms as she slammed blindly into him. "What's going on?"  
  
Sandry lifted her tear-stained face and stifled a sob. "Let me go," she said, her voice astonishingly calm compared to the turmoil her eyes were showing.  
  
Dallin frowned but did as she bid. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he handed it to her and stood by quietly as the distraught girl quickly composed herself. It was a side of Sandry he had never seen before, and it made his heart ache to see her cry. He was hard pressed to keep himself from sweeping her up in his arms so he clasped his hands behind his back to prevent doing anything that Sandry might consider too forward.  
  
With a small sheepish laugh, Sandry shook out his handkerchief and held it up. "I'm afraid that it's soaked through," she told him.  
  
Dallin smiled. "Then maybe you should keep it. It wouldn't be the only thing of mine that you hold in your possession."  
  
Sandry cocked her head and looked at him in puzzlement. "What." she started, but the sound of pounding footsteps delayed her question. Both Sandry and Dallin turned as Briar burst into view.  
  
"Sandry!" he cried, breathless. He had gotten a little lost awhile back and had been forced to sprint about looking for Sandry. "Just let me explain, it wasn't what you..." he stopped, his eyes going hard. "Hello, Lord Dallin."  
  
Dallin nodded, noting the cold look on Sandry's face. "Hello, Briar Moss."  
  
Sandry looked at the two of them and didn't say a word. The three stood there in uncomfortable silence for a moment, then Dallin spoke.  
  
"Perhaps you know what caused the Lady Sandry's distress, Briar Moss."  
  
Briar looked closely at Sandry's face and noticed the red, watery eyes and tear-stained face and his heart constricted. "Sandry," he said earnestly, taking a step towards her. "Really, it wasn't what you thought!"  
  
Sandry eyed him coldly. "What does it matter what I thought?" she asked. "You are free to do whatever you wish. After all, Meagan is a very smart, pretty girl, and I see no reason why you shouldn't.."  
  
"She was teaching me how to dance."  
  
Sandry started, knowing instinctively that he was telling the truth. "What?"  
  
"She was teaching me how to dance," Briar repeated. He gave a sheepish laugh. "Ever since the ball, I felt silly, making you dance with a clumsy oaf like me. I met Meagan and we became good friends. She offered me dancing lessons." Briar glanced briefly at Dallin. "I guess I thought that it put me closer to even ground with Lord Dallin."  
  
Dallin started, glancing from Briar to Sandry, noting with a pang the hopeful look in Sandry's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and took a resigned step backward, suddenly recalling the number of times Briar's name had been on Sandry's lips. The way her eyes would light up when she spoke of him. As much as he had come to adore and admire, and maybe even love, the beautiful young lady, he respected the fact that it seemed like he had lost.  
  
With a last longing look at Sandry, Dallin turned and walked silently down the hall and out of sight.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"To dance, huh," Sandry said, carefully watching Briar's face.  
  
Briar nodded earnestly. "Yes."  
  
A bright smile lit up Sandry's face and she laughed. "Briar Moss, you sure do know how to send a girl's heart through the wringer."  
  
Briar grinned. "What about you?" he asked. "I thought for sure that you and Dallin..but never mind." Stepping up beside her, he offered her his arm. "Lady Sandrilene, would you like to go for a walk in the gardens? It appears to be a wonderful day."  
  
Sandry laughed. "Why, I would love to, Briar Moss. What a lovely suggestion." Raising her hand to take Briar's arm, she suddenly realized that she was still holding Dallin's handkerchief in her hand. While Briar looked down at her in puzzlement, Sandry gazed around and with a flush of embarrassment, realized that the young lord of had gone. Ignoring Dallin, how horrible is that, she thought. Dallin's words flashed through her mind: It wouldn't be the only thing of mine that you hold in your possession.  
  
What did he mean by that? she wondered, feeling frustrated. For a few minutes, things had seemed so clear. Briar was the one. But Dallin..dear, sweet, wonderful Dallin. With a sigh, Sandry looked up at Briar and gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"Ready?" Briar asked her, a hint of concern in his eyes.  
  
Sandry glanced down at the handkerchief. Dallin or Briar. Dallin or Briar. The two names raced through her head. "Yes," she said, carefully tucking the practical piece of cotton into her pocket. "Let's go."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When the room was empty, a small, blue-clad figure stepped out of the shadows and wiped a solitary tear off of her cheek. Silently scolding herself for the ache in her heart, Meagan gave her skirts an angry shake and banished her happy dreams of a black haired, grey-green eyed plant mage to the back of her mind.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sooooooo, should I end it here, or keep going? It's up to you!! Oh, and Thumpet, you were right!! Meagan was Briar's dance instructor! Does that mean that I was too predictable?  
  
Hehe, and I want to take a vote. Ready?  
  
a) Briar and Sandry  
  
b) Sandry and Dallin  
  
c) Briar and Meagan  
  
d) Meagan and Dallin  
  
e) Me and Dallin!!! (*giggles* I like that one). 


	9. Being dumped or Making new friends

A/N:  Well, so far I've got nineteen votes for Sandry/Briar, two for Sandry and Dallin, one for Briar and Meagan, ten for Meagan and Dallin, and five for me and Dallin.  Hmmm….I wonder what I will choose!!

Sorry that this took sooooooo long, you guys.  School is slowly….heck, what am I saying?  School is *rapidly* taking over my life.  I am drowning in homework.  

This next part is for the reviewers, so if you don't want to read it, just skip down to the story!!

Elena:  I must say, you are the only one who voted for Briar and Meagan!!  Sometimes I think that it would be fun for Briar to meet someone new.  Which means that Sandry gets Dallin!

Wow, look at all the people who voted for **Sandry and Briar!**  Though, I can't say that I'm surprised.  Hehe…..: Rainbow-Dreamer,  Muse,  Lady of the Shadows,  Exodus,  Lady Sandrilene,  Bblonde07,  PixiePrincess-wants-sugar,  Mystery,  Rose Angel,  Samantha,  White-wolf,  MeerKat, WildMagelet, Anonymous,  Swim Freak,  Haydens LiL Super Hobbit,  Lauren,  Lady Silwen,   Buri Commander.

**Votes for…..Meagan and Dallin!:**  Lady of the Shadows,  PixiePrincess-wants-sugar,  Samantha,  White-wolf,  MeerKa,  Anonymous,  Swim Freak,  Lauren,  Lady Silwen,   Buri Commander

**Votes for…..Me and Dallin!  Yippee!!:**  Muse, Lady Sandrilene, PixiePrincess-wants-sugar, White-wolf, Buri Commander

**Votes for…..Sandry and Dallin!:**  Elena, San

And finally, drumroll please…the **vote for Briar and Meagan!:** Elena

*sigh*  And please don't ask me why I made that list up.  After weeks of non-stop work, I have suddenly found myself with eight hours of free-time.  I'm not quite sure what to do!

* * * * * *

Dallin wandered dejectedly through the halls, thoughts of a pretty, blonde haired stitch-witch filling his head.  Sad as he was, there was an annoyed part of him that was screaming for him to race back there and put up a good fight.  After all, he wasn't a quitter.  

The sound of soft sniffling broke through his thoughts.  Listening curiously, he realized that it was coming from the gardens.  Stepping outside into the lush, green grounds, Dallin followed the slight sound to a tiny white gazebo covered in a trailing white rose bush.  Hesitant to break in on someone, but eager to lend a helping hand to one who might need it, he walked slowly up the three wooden steps.

There in front of him on a bench, back turned towards him, sat a girl.  Her hair was brown and fell in shining waves to her waist.  Her blue dress was simple but well made and her feet appeared to be bare.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing behind her uncertainly.  

The girl turned, her tear-stained face registering surprise at the sight of him.  "Oh," she said, quickly wiping off her cheeks with slender fingers, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."  

Dallin nodded.  "Okay."  A moment of rather uncomfortable silence passed between them, so Dallin took the time to examine the stranger before him.

She was pretty, and maybe a year younger than Dallin.  Her oval, clear-complexioned face was well tanned.  Large brown eyes sparkled brightly above a small, slightly freckled nose and a deep red, full mouth.  And, if her clothes were any indication, she was also a servant.  

There was no reason to stay any longer, Dallin told himself.  You asked if she was alright, she said that she was, so go! 

"My name is Dallin."

The girl smiled.  "I'm Meagan."  She cocked her head.  "Wait, Lord Dallin?  The man who is courting the Lady Sandry?"

Dallin sighed and sat down on a bench opposite of Meagan.  "I'm afraid that any courtship that might have been happening between the Lady and I has ended.  Her affections appear to be focused on someone else now."

Meagan nodded.  "Briar Moss."

Dallin lifted an eyebrow.  "You sure seem to know a lot about us."

"Yeah, well," Meagan said with a laugh, "I was Briar's dance teacher."  Another moment of uncomfortable silence followed that rather startling statement, then Meagan looked intently at Dallin's face and said, "Apparently Briar told the Lady Sandry what he felt."

"Yes," Dallin said with a grim nod, "And apparently the Lady Sandry reciprocated the feelings."  He stared down at his hands, feeling a dull ache when he remembered the happy glow that Sandry seemed to have when she talked with Briar.    

"I'm sure that they will be very happy," Meagan said, but her voice lacked conviction and something in her tone made Dallin look at her sharply.

"Meagan, I don't mean to pry, but why were you crying?"

Blushing furiously, Meagan tried unsuccessfully to appear nonchalant.  "Just one of those days," she said, with a wave of her hand as though she were trying to signal that the conversation was over.

Dallin hesitated, trying to hold in his next comment, but to no avail.  "Anything to do with a particular plant mage?" he asked her softly.

Meagan looked up at him in horror.  "Is it that obvious?"

He shook his head.  "No.  It was just a hunch."

"Oh."

Another moment of silence passed between them.  Finally, Dallin sighed and stood up.  "Are you hungry?" he asked her, gazing out at the garden.

Meagan looked at him in surprise.  "A little."

Dallin nodded.  "Well, then, if you want to, I have a picnic lunch that I'd love to share with you."  He still didn't look at her, still not quite sure what he was doing.  But it was just a picnic, right?  And Meagan seemed like a nice girl, one who could be a good friend.

He could use a good friend right now.

"Alright," Meagan said, with a toss of her glossy curls.  "Why not?  It's my lunch break anyway."  She bounced to her feet and happily took the arm that Dallin offered her.

* * * * * * *

A/N:  Alright, you guys, no thinking that they're going out to lunch like a _date_ or anything.  Dallin just happened to have a picnic lunch because he was going to ask Sandry, but then she left with Briar, so he had to share with _someone_, didn't he?


	10. In love

Disclaimer: I do not own Briar or Sandry, or any of Sandry's family, or any of the characters except for Dallin and Meagan. So no suing me or anything; all I've got is leftover Halloween candy.

A/N: Hehe, surprised that I have another chapter? Sorry that this took so long. I couldn't figure out how to write out what I wanted to happen. 

Georgia Nicolson:  Dallin could have been piggish, but then he wouldn't be the sweet Dallin that we all know and love!!

Lady Sandrilene:  Nope, this is the end (I think).  And I read your story.  It's way good!! 

White-wolf: It was just a friendly picnic!  The first one was, anyway…

Hayden's Super Hobbit: Urgh, Homework.  Even over Christmas break the teachers manage to get us.  Glad you like the story. 

Moon*wolf, Justine, Writer Princess: I think that you'll like this chapter…

* * * * * *

Sandry looked at Briar through lowered lashes from over the top of her book, the story forgotten.  The teenaged plant mage was seated at her uncle's desk, scribbling away at something.  She grinned as she watched him; his forehead crinkled up in such an interesting way when he was concentrating, and it seemed that sometime over the past few years he had developed a habit of biting his tongue.  

"Briar," she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"  

He looked up briefly to give her a bright smile.  "Writing a letter."  

"To who?"

Again, he looked up, a mischievous look in his eyes.  "Don't you mean: To _whom?"  _

"Ha!" Sandry laughed, picking up a small pillow and throwing it at his head.  With a quick hand, he caught it and tossed it back.    

"To Rosethorn," he said with a grin, as Sandry knocked the pillow away with her book.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in puzzlement.  "But isn't she just at Winding Circle?  You could visit her."

Briar laughed.  "Shows how much you pay attention.  Rosethorn left a couple of days ago for some trading down at Rolinton (a/n:  I so completely made that place up it's not even funny.)  She won't be back for two weeks."

"Well, I guess I was just…_distracted," Sandry said, half surprised by the sudden coyness in her voice._

Briar's eyebrow shot up.  "Distracted, eh?"  He turned around to look at her, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Yes," Sandry said nonchalantly, rising to her feet and going to the window.  "All those reports Uncle has given me…I have a lot of duties around here you know."

Briar laughed and walked over to the window.  "Wasn't I even the tiniest bit distracting?" he asked poutily, slipping an arm around her tiny waist.

"No," she said firmly, "You," she tapped his nose, "are just…Briar!"  She leaned forward, gazing out of the window with a surprised look on her face.

With a surprised frown, he looked down at her.  "What?" he asked, a little cross at having the mood spoiled.

"Isn't that Meagan?"  She pointed.

Following her finger, Briar looked outside and saw the familiar figure of his tall brunette friend.  Walking hand in hand with none other than…

"Lord Dallin?!"

Briar and Sandry looked at each other in surprise.

"When did she meet him?" Sandry wondered.  

Briar shook his head.  "I don't know, but they look pretty friendly to me."  The two mages watched as Meagan and Dallin walked around a corner and out of sight.

"Well!" Sandry said, dropping into a nearby chair.  "That's a surprise!"

"Jealous?"

Sandry gave a most unladylike snort.  "Not a chance."  

"You know, you have been avoiding him like the plague for the past month.  Sure there aren't some unresolved feelings?"

"Briar…"

"A…fear that if you see him again, it'll stir up old sentiments?"

"Briar…"

"Any residual…"

"Briar!"

Briar lifted an eyebrow and Sandry leaned forward eagerly.  "Really Briar!  Dallin is a wonderful man, but he's not you."  She took his hand and smiled warmly.  "And it's _you that I want."_

With a happy smile, Briar leaned forward to give her a kiss.  "That's what I hoped."

* * * * * *

Meagan laughed softly as Dallin finished his tale of his niece and nephews latest escapades.  "They sound wonderful," she said, unbidden visions of plump babies filling her head.  She silently scolded herself.  It had only been a month since she had met Dallin, and already she was picking out names for their children.

Dallin nodded.  "They _are wonderful."  He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  "You should meet them sometime."  Meagan's breathe caught.  Dallin noticed and gave her hand a squeeze.  "They don't bite, you know." _

"I know, it's just…" she hesitated, unwilling to voice her fears only to find out that they were true.  Silently, she stared down at the ground as they walked, and smiled at the sight of his bare feet.  Ever since Dallin had discovered her aversion to shoes, he had taken to removing his own when he took her on their evening strolls.  To make her feel more comfortable, he had said.

He was always doing sweet things like that.  

"It's just…" she paused again.  How do you tell a man that you were afraid that you were just a fling?  That servants didn't marry handsome lords?  

"It's just that you're afraid that my family won't like you, because you are a maid." Dallin said with a slight frown.  

Meagan nodded, nervously tucking a curl behind one ear.  

Dallin stopped walking, turning in the path to stand facing her.  "Meagan," he said earnestly, taking her hands in his.  "Listen to me.  You are more than just a…a fling."  Her brown eyes snapped to meet his as he spoke.  "I can't honestly say that I love you…" 

Meagan bit her lip.  _I can…  _

"But I can tell you this: I am absolutely and entirely besotted with you, Meagan Nilay, and dangerously close to falling completely head over heels."

"Bet you say that to all the girls…" Meagan said softly, watching his face.  _You certainly seemed to be in love with the Lady Sandrilene.  And within a week!_

Once again, Dallin seemed to sense her thoughts.  "I thought that I was in love with Sandry," he said, with a laugh.  "Because my heart pounded when she smiled, and she was fun to talk to."

_I felt the same way about Briar… _

"But you, Meagan, not only make my heart pound, you make my knees weak, and my head spin, when you smile.  And not only are you fun to talk to, but the mere sound of your voice sends a chill up and down my spine."  He laughed, squeezing her hands gently.

Meagan stared, completely caught up by the look in his eyes, her heart beating wildly.

"Well?" Dallin asked a little desperately.  "Are you going to say something?"

"I am glad…"Meagan said slowly, stepping closer to him and slipping her arms around his neck, "that I am only a few inches shorter than you are."

A surprised look flashed across his face, and he gave a brief chuckle before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his forehead to hers.  "I was wrong," he said happily.

"About what?"

"I'm way past falling completely head over heels."

"Oh?"

"Yes.  And I think that I'm going to kiss you now."

"Alright."

So he did. 

* * * * * *

Argh!!  Cheesy ending!  *bangs head on keyboard*  Endings are soooo hard….

All right, you guys have to tell me…_is this the end, or do you want me to write more?  It kinda seems like an ending, but I don't know…._

Review!!


	11. Resolutions and Proposals

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, namely: Sandry, Briar, or any of their friends.

Meagan and Dallin are mine, though.  Especially Dallin, because him I like.

A/N:  Look!  Not the end!  I agreed with everyone who said that chapter ten would make an incredibly lame ending (okay, no one actually _said that, but I can read between the lines…J ) so I wrote this chapter in hopes that it will make the story better.  Oh, and I couldn't remember what Sandry and her Uncle lived in, so I'm just calling it a manor, K?_

White-wolf: *hugs* You are so great!  I love reading your reviews.

TiGgEr: Yes, Sandry and Briar are just so great together…

Lady Sandrilene: You were right, about needing it to end on Briar and Sandry.  

Morgana: Thanks!  And I read your stories, and reviewed too…after all, one good turn deserves another!

Shnickers:  I don't know if I'm going to write another S/B or COM fic, but I wrote another chapter for this one….*grins*

SilverRunningWater89: Thank you!

-----

Alright, for those of you who haven't fallen off of your chairs in amazement because I've actually written another chapter, read on!

* * * * *

"You'd better hurry with that laundry if you want to make that date with your handsome lord, my dear!"

Meagan looked up, flustered.  "What time is it Ana?" she asked her friend, her deft fingers rapidly taking the sun-dried clothing down from the line and dropping them into the waiting basket.

"Tin ta' nun…"Ana mumbled around a mouthful of clothespins.  

Meagan groaned; ten to noon.  She was supposed to meet Dallin at the stables at twelve for lunch!  Normally, she would have been off for lunch by now, but the sudden illness of a fellow maid had kept Meagan working longer than expected.  She was determined not to keep Dallin waiting though.  With a sudden burst of energy, she managed to increase her speed and within a matter of seconds, she was done.  Flinging the large and rather heavy basket of clean laundry up to her hip, she dashed into the manor.

* * * * *

Sandry walked quickly down the hall, staring intently down at a loose sheet of paper that she held in one hand as she went.  Under her arm was a thick sheaf of more papers; she was late for her meeting with her uncle.  Sandry's frown deepened and she quickened her pace; she hated to keep them all waiting, it was very…..unprofessional.  She began reviewing.  

"Five-hundred for the stables…Two for the latest banquets…Six on the…" Her list was interrupted as she suddenly slammed into a large wicker basket.  

"Oof!" echoed two voices as two slender figures bounced apart, falling to the ground under a shower of household accounts and clean laundry.

"I'm so sorry!" Sandry exclaimed, rising to her knees to scoop the nearest articles of clothing into her arms.  "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No!  It was my fault, I wasn't paying any attention to…"  They both looked up, their eyes locking.

"Meagan!"

"Lady Sandrilene!"

There was a moment of silence as the two girls stared at each other in astonishment.

"Well," Sandry said finally, reaching out absently for a nearby sheet.  "Hello."

"Hello," Meagan echoed, focusing intently on the large stack of papers in her lap.

More silence.

The tension mounted.   

Sandry was carefully dusting off a pillowcase when a loud snort suddenly erupted from the other girl.  Startled, Sandry lost her balanced and tipped over.  Meagan burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet to pull Sandry upright.  "It's just…we were acting so silly.  And for no reason!  I couldn't stand it anymore."

Sandry struggled in vain to keep a straight face amidst Meagan's infectious laughter.  "We were, weren't we?" Sandry laughed, brushing off her skirts.  

They stood their together for a few more moments as their laughter died down.

Sandry cocked her head.  "You know, I'm glad that we ran into each other," she said, sticking out a hand.  "Friends?"

Smiling broadly, Meagan put her bronzed hand in Sandry's and pumped it firmly.  "Of course.  After all, we weren't ever really enemies, were we?"

"I don't know," Sandry drawled as Meagan picked up her basket.  "I had some unfriendly ideas in mind for you when I glimpsed you in Briar's room."  Slowly, the two new friends walked down the corridor.  

Meagan grinned widely.  "I'd say that it all worked out for the best.  You've got your handsome plant mage, and me....well, let's just say that tonight I'm meeting the family of a very handsome young lord."

Sandry smiled.  Yes, it was all working out for the best.

* * * * * 

"There!" Sandry said with satisfaction, stepping back to survey her handiwork.  "You look perfect."

Briar frowned at his reflection in the mirror.  "I look silly," he said sullenly.  "Why do I have to wear this?  I've never dressed up this much for any of your other balls or banquets."  He stepped closer to the glass, scowling.  The pants were way too tight and the jacket was too short for his taste.  Why, a fellow could hardly move in all this!  No wonder all the court dandies looked so unhappy.   

"I know, but then you were just 'Briar, plant mage.'"  Briar lifted an eyebrow and Sandry grinned, stepping closer.  "Now you're Briar, _my plant mage."_

"Ah!" Briar said, a grin sneaking onto his face.  "So now that I'm yours, I have to dress the part, is that right?"

Sandry looked flustered, stepping back and jamming her fists on her hips.  "Oooo…that's not what I meant!"  She shook a finger at him, eyes flashing.  "I can't believe that you would even think that I'd be embarrassed of you!  If you really feel…"

Briar stopped her rambling with a quick kiss.  "The clothes are fine, Sandry, if you want me to wear them," he said softly, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Mmmph hmnmmumph," Sandry mumbled against his shirt.  

Briar laughed into her hair.  "What was that?"  

Sandry lifted her head and smiled wanly.  "I said, 'you're wonderful.'"

Heart suddenly thumping wildly, Briar gulped, leaning down.  "Sandry, I was thinking…"  Sandry looked up at him, her sultry smile sending every thought flying at of his head.  _Ah!_ He thought frantically.  _Concentrate!  You are the cool, collected street rat, remember?  _"I was thinking: you may own my heart, Sandry, but you can't exactly wear it around your neck for all to see, now can you?"  Sandry's eyebrow went up, and Briar flinched inwardly.  _Nice imagery there, street rat.  _Sure to set the mood._  "I mean, if you don't mind the thought of everyone knowing about us…"  _

Sandry's head was suddenly shaking back and forth, her wide eyes sparkling.  His hand slid into his pocket, his fingers curling around the tiny object he had been carrying around for weeks.  "Then maybe you wouldn't object to wearing this?" he asked softly.  Pulling his eyes away from hers, he lifted her tiny left hand and slid the ring onto her slender finger.  

Face shining, Sandry barely looked at the ring, flinging her arms his neck with a happy shriek.

"Don't know what you're so excited about," Briar joked, taking in the wonderful scent that was Sandry and noticing once again just how tiny she was; her feet weren't even touching the ground.  "It's just a ring."

Her shoes hit the ground with a light thump, her fists flying to her hips.  "Briar Moss!" she cried.  "That had better have been a proposal, or I'll…I'll…"

Briar grinned, pulling himself up to his full height.  "Or you'll what?" he said, towering over her.  

Sandry turned with a flounce of her skirts.  "Or I would have regretted the fact that we are late to the dance."  With that, she started out the door.  Laughing, Briar leaped across the room, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and lifting her into the air.

"Lady Sandrilene fa'Toren," he cried, spinning her about.  "Will you marry me?"

Sandry laughed happily and raised her hand into the air, the ring sparkling fantastically.  "Put it this way, mage: there's no way this ring is coming off my finger."

Briar could have exploded with happiness.  Unable to keep still, he crowed happily, picking Sandry up again and swirling her around the room.

"Put me down!" Sandry laughingly protested.  "We really have to get going, Briar; everyone will be wondering were we are."  With a nod, Briar set her down.  Straightening his jacket, he offered her his arm.  She took with a smile.  Sure that his face was going to crack if he kept smiling like he was, Briar led her out of the room.

Halfway to the dance hall, Sandry suddenly stopped.  As Briar looked at her curiously, she stood on tiptoe and stretched her hand to the top of his head.  With a few flicks of her wrist, Briar's curls were restored to their natural state of chaos.

"I like you just the way you are, street rat," she said softly in response to Briar's questioning look.  And with that, she slid her arm through his.

Happier than he had ever been in his life, Briar strode into the ballroom with the most wonderful girl in the world standing beside him.

* * * * *

This isn't the end!  I promise.  And if you actually want to read the next chapter, just review!  I'll post it.  Soon.

Really.


End file.
